Wealth
Whatever system will be used, character get additional stat, Wealth, which can have following values: Destitute Character owns only the things he can wear or hide. He got no home and sleeps wherever he or she can find a dry and safe spot and eats garbage or anything he can hunt or peg. Anything valuable on him will be stolen or taken away, if discovered. Character gain no additional starting money or income, and if he purchases any armor or other non-hidable item, it will be in broken condition. Any money left after character creation will be halved and hidden in place of his choice. Poor Character works hard for small coin he can keep, hard bench to sleep and tasteless mush to eat. If he is beated or arrested, the family, guild or whoever is his caretaker, will look for him. But if he spend too much time fooling around, he get to sleep at cold street or cellar without dinner. At street he will be pushed and yelled to move and he needs to show his money before he get any service. Character gain no additional starting money, but as long he works for his caretaker, he get small income, 5% of his starting money. Average Character has a shared room and he is not robbed just because he is away. He can order servant or maid and get each day breakfast and warm meal (unless he is late and it is cold), which count as part of his income. He can occasionally enjoy some luxuries (which he has bought) and wont be usually harassed by other people. Character's starting money is doubled and he gain 10% of that as monthly income. Additionally he can select a trained mount, cart, small fishing ship or workshop, which he won't own, but can use for work. Affluent Character is doing quite well and may live in his own small house or multiroom apartment. Most of daily chores are done by other and he is usually treated with respect when he goes outside. He doesn’t need to track price of food, travel or small services, as long as they arent involving anything dangerous or scandalous. Character get quadruble starting wealth and 15% of that would be his monthly income from workshop or vehicle of his choice. Wealthy Character lives in sizable home in good area. While travelling, he can get seat for himself and one escort in any inn, ship or wagon, without need to track the price. If he makes less glamorous choices, like sleeping at common room, the whole party can enjoy the benefits. Also, people who knows him or his wealth, are likely to wait around to get his orders filled. Character get 8x starting money and 20% of that as his monthly income, which can come from shop, guild, trade route, mine or some another source of his choice. Extravagant Character has wealth worth of envy and have either high building with small garden at center of city, a mansion outside city walls or number of smaller houses farms and houses to live and meet people. Character get 20x starting money and 20% of that as his monthly income, which can come from his control of a guild, trade route, mine or another seemingly unstoppable source, which needs to approve from GM. Luxurious Someone living in palace or castle guarded by his own troops and having a treasure worth of city or small nation could fit in this category. PCs should not have this kind of wealth.